This invention broadly relates to residential roof mounted systems and, more particularly relates to a protective covering for helping to prevent water entry to structure-underlying roof locations at which the particular roof systems are fastened.
Various roof mounted systems are known. Examples without limitation include roof-mounted satellite antenna systems, roof-mounted solar water-heating systems, roof-mounted air cooling systems and roof-mounted solar panel systems, for example, photovoltaic mounting systems, sometimes referred to as photovoltaic (PV) racking systems. It is also known that building codes require securing PV racking systems securely to a pitched roof's underlying structural members, further requiring that multiple lag screws or through bolts penetrate the roofing material and sheathing in order to secure the PV racking system. Each associated hole is a potential entry point for water into the underlying structure for the entire life of the mounted PV racking system.
One common way of for securing roof-mounted apparatus', such as PV racking systems, to a roof is to mount the bracket to the roof at one end, by using a fastener such as an exposed lag screw or bolt, and attaching the bracket at its other end, or by attaching to an attaching point to the PV racking system. Brackets come in many shapes and sizes, for example, in a form of an L-bracket. While mounting a roof system with a bracket, such as an L-bracket, will generally include sealing the area around the exposed lag screw with a sealant such as waterproof caulking, such seals do not readily last for the life of the roof mounted system, and once installed and attached at the bracket, the roof mounted system will normally prevent access to reseal the mounting hole.